


Nicknames

by ClockworkJamboree



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkJamboree/pseuds/ClockworkJamboree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burgerpants always seemed like an odd name. Where did it come from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicknames

It didn’t take long for Frisk to become a regular MTT-Brand Burger Emporium customer. Burgerpants would notice them every other day, sitting down with the big goat lady and the little skeleton, or the taller skeleton or just… _Someone_. That kid was never alone.

What an awful time that would be.

The cat-monster couldn’t think of anything worse than spending so much time with loved ones. Having them fawn over him. Blech. He had enough of that with his demanding boss. ‘Burg, show me the beans,’ ‘Burgerpants, darling, let me touch that delightfully fuzzy tum of yours,’ ‘I need to pet you right this instant, stop what you’re doing immediately.’ That sort of thing. Regularly. He cringed internally at the memories, making a rather physical show of it. Not that anyone would pay him any attention, and even if they did, how would they know what he was cringing at?

He still felt it was necessary to save face. From what, exactly, he wasn’t sure. But he didn’t want people finding out. Finding out what? That he was soft for someone? No. He was a cold, cynical teen. Jaded with the world. He’d been out there and lived the hard life. Grown up a tough alleycat in the mean streets of… Well. No. He’d grown up in an alley, sure, but with parents that loved him and smothered him to a point where he didn’t have breathing room. The only fights he’d ever been in were with siblings over who got the mousey toy.

Or, as he put it, hard fights for food scraps that he totally has scars from, they’re just in places you can’t see.

He could still remember the first time Mettaton busted him on that one. He had a small scratch from work, but that could hardly have passed for a battle scar. He tried. Mettaton humored him, at least.

Burgerpants had become so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t even noticed Frisk approaching the counter, drumming their fingers on the top in an attempt to get his attention. At least the kid was patient.

“Hey little buddy, what can I get for ya?” He put on his best smile. Awkward. Forced. Just the same as always. It was supposed to show how dead inside he was but most people would tend to say ‘jaded teen who hasn’t grown up and thinks they’re against the world.’ Or. That’s what his parents said when they’d come in to pinch his cheeks and tell him how proud they were he had a job to begin with instead of pursuing that silly acting career he’d been so intent on.

Frisk was pointing at his name tag and Burgerpants raised an eyebrow. What did that mean? They tilted their head to the side, questioningly.

“My… Nametag? Or my name? You… Uh… Pointing out how ridiculous it is?” he asked with a small sigh and a defeated expression. Frisk, stoic as ever, gave him a nod. The question was bound to come up sooner or later. And, considering they had ordered a Glamburger™ with a small MTT-Brand Children’s Satisfaction Meal™, well. That meant by company policy he could actually talk to the kid.

“It’s… A nickname the boss gave me,” he muttered darkly, leaning forward and resting his chin on his paw. “Real name’s Mittens. I’m pretty proud of it, it’s a real powerful name in my family… At least… I think it is…” Burgerpants trailed off briefly, his expression changing to one of deep thought before he eventually continued as Frisk moved to lean against the counter, entranced in the story.

“Anyway. One day I’m tryin’ out for a part in Mettaton’s next big thing. He says, ‘sure, kid! You got talent! You could go places!’ but, you know. In that… Obnoxious tone he has. Next thing I know he sticks me in here because he says it ‘builds character’. More like buildin’ myself a lifetime of regret and suffering.”

Frisk seemed sympathetic to his cause, their expression saddening slightly. Or. Burgerpants thought it had. He… Wasn’t sure. It was hard to tell with this kid.

“He tells me that Mittens isn’t a star name. Tells me that all the big celebrities have stagenames. And because I’m working in a burger joint, guess what he picks. Guy’s got a hell of a way with the English language… Annndd that brings us to… This,” he muttered, gesturing toward his name tag.

Frisk nodded twice in response before reaching out a small hand to gently pet his paw. On the one hand, Burgerpants hated people touching his paws under any circumstances. On the other… It was nice to actually be comforted for once. Not that he had much to be comforted for. All things considered, he had it pretty good. He watched as Frisk went back off to sit at their table with the two skeleton brothers and sighed to himself.

Yeah… Things were good. Being doted on by other people, having other people pay attention to you, especially attractive people? Not so bad. Not that he’d ever tell anyone. Especially when Burgerpants was the name that said attractive person would come up with.


End file.
